


rose red

by thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)



Series: stripped down (lingerie wars week) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lingerie, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/pseuds/thewayofthetrashcompactor
Summary: Ben is excited to get home to his girlfriend and celebrate their anniversary. Rey decides to try to hurry him along.





	rose red

**Author's Note:**

> This was also written for [Lingerie Wars Week](https://lingeriewarsweek.tumblr.com/) last year, and you can read it as a sort of epilogue to [rated best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408288) but can also be read on its own!
> 
> Thank you Persimonne for reminding me to post XD

Ben knows he should be listening to his mother as she drones on about goals and mission statements and other bullshit, especially as her newest employee and charity case. He’s damn lucky that she’d welcomed him back after everything had gone down with Snoke, even given him a job to keep himself afloat. But really, there’s no possible was he can focus on his _mother_ when Rey is back at their apartment, waiting for him. She’d somehow managed to get off early, and then messaged him that she was using that time to prepare something for their anniversary. The anticipation is just about killing him. He’s already checked his watch far more than is polite, as indicated by Finn glaring at him, and has been reduced to staring out in the distance, contemplating what exactly she means.

Cooking is out of the question; he already has most of their meal prepared, and they’ve both agreed that it’s something best left to him, after a couple of close calls with the fire extinguisher. Rey’s surprises are often very literal, and it’s entirely possible she’ll be waiting to jump on him when he gets back. With any luck, in the figurative sense too. 

The buzz of his phone against his thigh interrupts his musings. Surreptitiously, he pulls it out of his pocket to see another text from Rey. He swipes it open and nearly chokes on his tongue. The sound he makes is audible, and his mother pauses in her presentation to turn to him in concern. 

“You alright, Ben?”

He clears his throat, hoping his face isn’t too red. “Yes, fine, sorry.” She looks as if she doesn’t believe him, but resumes anyway. 

Ben looks back down at his phone. The photo is still there, Rey staring up at him insolently. She’s clearly already much more ready than him, having already stripped out of her work clothes and changed into a set he’s certain he’s never seen on her before. Fabric in a bright, bloody red, a color she knows he loves, just barely covers her, teasing him. The silk bra cups her pretty little breasts, pushing them even higher on her chest, until they nearly spill over the cups, especially with how she’s laid back on their bed. Matching panties hug her hips, dipping between her slightly splayed thighs, and he wants to bring the phone up to his face to see if he can tell whether the darkness there is just a shadow or her own wetness. He lets out a long, shaky breath.

It’s not the first time she’s dressed up for him, it’s something they both enjoy doing for themselves and each other, and definitely not the first time she’s sent him photos of herself. But he’s already so on edge with need and anticipation, this is about to push him over. He drinks in the details of her form greedily. He’s familiarized himself with it intimately over the years, but it never grows old to him. The lingerie leaves her lean, muscled form mostly bare, long legs spread on the bed, slightly bent, the hand not occupied with taking the picture tangled in her loose hair above her head, something else she knows will drive him just that little bit crazier. .

He looks up and stares sightlessly across the table, wondering if he can reasonably make an excuse for leaving immediately. While he’s contemplating this, his phone buzzes again in his hands.

Another picture. She has one of the roses he gave her this morning and is dragging it against her lips, her eyes looking past it to smirk at him. She knows exactly what she’s doing. One of her legs is pulled up, spread apart even more, and he’s almost certain that he can see the dampness of her arousal. Another couple of photos come one after another: she drags the rose across her chest, teasing the tops of her breasts, then down along the edges of her panties, until she’s tickling the sensitive skin of her thighs.

He imagines pushing them apart and shoving his face between them, licking her through the silk until he can taste only her, leaving her writhing before he finally pulls the drenched fabric down, if she doesn’t push him to his back and straddle him first. Rubbing his hands over the slick cups holding her breasts, feeling her nipples jut against his palms, pulling at them until she can’t take it anymore. He thinks of her arched back as he’s between her legs, looking up the stretch of her body to her face tossed back in pleasure. Her kneeling for him on the bed, the red underwear cutting across her ass, tracing it down between her thighs, the bra discarded so he can slide his hands up her abs and feel her bare breasts under his hands. The sight of her sitting over him, strong and flushed and slightly sweaty from their efforts, spread on the bed under him, all bright red silk and tanned skin on their dark sheets that she’s nearly ripping as she comes apart. Inadvertently, he groans. Quietly, but just loud enough for the room to notice.

“Ben?” his mother asks, eyebrow raised.

He turns as red as Rey’s outfit. “Nothing,” he says quickly. “Just... not feeling well. Stomach ache.” 

She’s thoroughly unconvinced. “Think you can manage to hold it together for the rest of the meeting?”

He nods. His phone vibrates again, but he waits until his mother’s back is turned to quickly look back down. Rey’s sent one last photo. The rose rests on her toned stomach, and her free hand is covering the silk, exactly where he’d most like to be at this moment, cupping her sex. She’s sent a message with this one: “Hurry up.” As he reads this, another message appears. “going to start without you if you don’t get back soon.”

He just barely restrains a groan this time. She’s absolutely going to kill him one of these days.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated!
> 
> You can also find me on [pillowfort as thelastjedi](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/827780), [tumblr as thewayofthetrashcompactor](https://thewayofthetrashcompactor.tumblr.com/post/187544789718/rating-m-words-1k-summary-ben-is-excited-to-get), and [twitter as briartrash](https://twitter.com/briartrash/status/1170151369178845184?s=20)


End file.
